Things don't always have to change
by the free time writer
Summary: I thought Things Change really deseved a sequel. Face the fact, that's no ending to a series!So here it is. Pairings: TerraBB
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea in my mind for a long time, so I decided to write it. I hope you like the story!**

**-x-**

**Things don't always have to change**

"_Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."  
"Come with me."  
"You go. You're the Teen Titan. That's who you are. That's not me. I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world__I'm just a girl with a__geometry test next period, and I haven't studied_._"_

Terra watched as Beast Boy ran out the school doors. She was confused, a part of her wanted to run after him and tell him the truth, that she did remember everything and that she wanted to be with him. But the other part of her was scared, she didn't want to hurt him again.

_But I already did, _she thought, _I broke his heart right now, pushing him away. _

Of course she hated doing this to him, as she thought before, she _did_ remember everything that happened. She remembered how she became a titan, how she won their friendship and trust, how she betrayed them, how she regretted everything she did, how she saved them all after defeating Slade and how she felt about Beast Boy.

_Beast Boy._ Thinking about him made her heart jump, but it also made her feel all the pain she'd been going through.

After a year being nothing else than a statue, she came back. She had no idea how it happened, though. Yet, she decided that the best thing to do was to stay away from the titans. She didn't want to cause any more trouble to them.

Conclusion: Now she had a normal high school live.

Her thoughts were cut by a small, red-haired girl.

"Tara?" she said. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh…yeah, I-I'm just worried about that geometry test." She lied.

"C'mon, we're late." The red-haired said, grabbing Terra's wrist and running towards the classroom.

…

Beast Boy entered the titans' tower, he walked slowly through the doors of the common room, where the other titans were, and sat on the couch with a sigh.

"I can feel you are sad, what is wrong, friend Beast Boy?" said Starfire.

"I found Terra." He said.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. Raven just stared at nowhere, not saying a word.

"So, she really is back?" asked Robin. Beast Boy nodded.

"What did she say?" asked Cyborg.

"She doesn't remember anything. Any of us or what happened." He answered, a little annoyed.

"Are you saying the girl came back and just suddenly lost her memory?" said Cyborg.

"Exactly."

"There's something wrong about that, why would she loose her memory with no reason?" said Robin.

"I don't know, ok?" said Beast Boy. He stood up. "She walks the same, talks the same, even laughs at my jokes. I have no freakin' idea why she can't remember me!" Saying that, he walked away to his room and shut the door.

"Wow, that didn't go well." Said Cyborg.

"Is he going to be…ok?" asked Starfire.

"He just needs some time." Said Robin.

…

Terra walked through the school hallway with her friends, a red-haired girl and a black girl with dark brunette hair.

"So, how did you do in the test?" the red-haired asked.

"I totally failed." Said Terra. "I had my mind on other things."

"Oh, that Brat Boy bugged you all day, didn't he?" asked the brunette.

"Ok, first of all, it's Beast Boy, not Brat Boy. And second…no, he didn't bug me." She said, a little angry.

The two girls looked at each other, then at Terra.

"What?" said Terra.

"You _like_ him!" said the red-haired with a grin.

Terra blushed.

"Uh…no I don't!"

"We know you're lying, you blushed!" said the brunette.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." She said with an innocent tone.

"Tara Markov!" yelled the red-haired.

"Fine, I like him. Happy?" said Terra. _In fact, I love him. _She thought.

-x-

**Should I write more? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two for ya!**

**Terra's, I mean, Tara's friends' names were never mentioned in "Things change" (I read the Script). So I gave them names.**

**-x-**

They were now at the school yard. Terra with an annoyed expression as Amber and Ashley**(An: If you know where I took those names from, don't laugh at me.)**

"Tara likes beast Boy, Tara likes Beast Boy!" said Ashley in a singing tone.

"Would you stop it?" said Terra. "You sound like a five year old!"

"Hey, forget about that." Said Amber. "What about going to your place, we could study together!" she said, turning to Terra.

"My place…um…sorry, we're still painting it." She said hesitantly. The truth was, she didn't have a home at the moment. She was spending the night at a cave, like she used to do before she met the titans.

"For eight months?" said Amber. "That's weird, they're taking too long."

"Yeah…b-but, you know how it is, I mean…"

They gave her a weird look.

"Uh…gotta go, see ya tomorrow!" She said before running away.

"That was close." She said to herself.

…

At the titans' tower…

"Friend beast Boy, come and joins us for dinner!" said Starfire, she was at Beast Boy's door with Raven. There was no answer.

"It's no use, he won't get out of his room." Said Raven. Starfire insisted.

"Friend Beast Boy," she knocked on the door. "Friend Beast Boy!"

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"He's _not_ hungry?" said Raven. "Wow, he sure isn't taking the whole Terra situation well."

Not paying much attention to what raven said, Starfire kept knocking on the door.

"Please, friend, come and we may have the tofu!" she said.

…

Terra sat on a stool at Ben's, though she knew a lot of places, she really didn't have anywhere to go. She had no family and no home.

"I'll just get the usual, Pam." She said to the waitress. She soon brings her a plate with _pie a la mode_.

Looking at her food, Terra remembered the day she took Beast Boy there. She sighed. _I'm tired of hiding things from people. _She thought.

After eating her pie, she left. As she walked she saw the amusement park that she once visited with Beast Boy.

Raising an eyebrow, she got in and looked around. The place was the same, except for some damages the fight with Slade left there.

It suddenly started to rain heavily.

'Oh, great, just great." She said to herself before starting to run. She soon reached a cave.

_Just like old times. _She thought.

…

Next morning at titans' tower, Beast Boy made a decision. He was going to talk to Terra again, and he was going to make her remember.

"'Morning BB!" said Cyborg as Beast Boy arrived at the kitchen.

"Hey Cy, got some tofu waffles?" he said.

"I see you're hungry again, what a surprise." said Raven sarcastically.

"Man, no one wants tofu waffles!" said Cyborg.

"_I_ want tofu waffles!" said Beast Boy.

"Great, the same old argument _again_." Said Raven.

The two teammates kept arguing and yelling at each other until Raven lost it.

"QUIET!" she shouted. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her, wide-eyed because of her reaction.

"Uh, I'm leaving anyways, so forget about the waffles." Said Beast Boy.

Robin arrived just in time to hear that.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Murakami School."

…

Beast Boy walked towards Murakami School, he saw Terra talking with her friends.

"Hey, Terra!" he called.

"You again?" she said.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Then talk."

"Um…privately?" he said. Hearing that, Amber and Ashley raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I see." Said Ashley. "C'mon Amber, let's leave Tara _alone_ with him." They giggled.

'Um…what's wrong with your friends?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's just…nothing, never mind." Said Terra. "So, what d'you wanna talk?"

"Maybe you don't remember, but I do." He stared.

"We already had that conversation." She said. "I told you…I don't remember, I'm just a normal girl." However a voice in her head kept saying: _You're lying to him again, just tell him the truth._

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?" he asked.

"I wish they could," she suddenly said. "But they can't." Her eyes started to water.

"What do you mean?!"

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled running away from him, tears falling from her eyes.

**-x-**

**Is she going to tell BB the truth? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

"Terra, wait up!" yelled Beast Boy. He ran after her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Terra…" He sighed and walked away. _What did she mean with "I wish they could"?_ He thought. _Something's bothering her, she can't tell me…but it seems she wants to._

Meanwhile, Terra was at an empty hallway outside the school. She was crying her eyes out.

"I can't do this anymore…I just can't…"

"Tara Markov?" she heard someone calling.

"Huh?" she whipped her tears away and turned around, becoming horrified when she saw Slade standing next to her.

"Or should I say, Terra…?" he said with an evil smirk.

"You…you're back…that's not possible, y-you were dead!" she said, backing off.

"_Things change_, don't they?" he said, getting closer to her. "I believe you owe me…as you turned your back on me and didn't do what I told you."

"I…I owe you nothing, stay away from me!" she yelled. Her eyes glowed in furry and she threw a large rock on him, knocking him down.

Slade now had a murderous look in his eye.

"You shouldn't have done that, foolish child…"

…

Next day, Beast Boy was walking near Murakami School, when Amber and Ashley came running to him.

"Hey, Beast Boy, isn't it?" said Amber.

"Uh, yeah?" he said

"Have you seen Tara?"

"Tara?"

They sighed.

"Um…you usually call her "Terra"."

"Oh, no I haven't seen her, why?" he said.

"She's missing." Said Ashley.

"WHAT?!" his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, since yesterday. She didn't come to school today. It's weird, her house phone number doesn't exist. And she doesn't answer her cell." Said Amber. "We're really worried."

"Are you sure she just didn't want to come to school today?" he asked.

"She'd never skip class. And she isn't anywhere else." Said Ashley.

"We've searched everywhere." Said Amber. "Well, thanks anyway, we'll tell you if we find her." They went back to the school building.

Beast Boy started to panic. Terra was missing, she was missing…

_Something bad happened, _he thought. _I just know…_

He ran to the titans' tower as fast as he could. He had to warn the others.

…

Terra opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. Her head ached.

"Where am I?"

She looked around and saw loads of machines, a big computer screen and, next to the computer, Slade.

"I see you're awake." He said. "Good."

"What do you want?" she asked with a scarred tone.

"I assume you have acknowledge of the word "revenge"." He said, pulling out a pointed hand tool,electricity crackled from it. **(AN: Same as "Haunted")** Terra gasped.

"Relax, Terra." He said. "I promise…you won't feel a thing."

**-x-**

**Sorry, short chapter.**

**I wonder what Slade is going to do with Terra. It sure sounds painful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. There will be only one more chapter after this one. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Beast Boy opened the common room's door with such strength that it caused Raven to jump. Everyone looked at Beast Boy's terrified face.

"Murakami School…Terra…missing…" he blabbed, out of breath.

They gave him a confused look.

"Please, repeat, friend. We did not understand." Said Starfire.

"I went to Murakami School." He started. "Terra's friends told me she's missing."

"She's missing? Do you have any clue where she is?" said Robin.

"Not at all." Said Beast Boy. "Her friends just told me she didn't go to school today, also that she'd never skip class. And she doesn't answer her cell phone."

"What exactly happened when you talked to her yesterday?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy gave him the "that's nothing to do with it" look.

"I have a feeling of who's behind this…" said Raven. "Robin, do you think…?"

He nodded.

"Slade."

…

Terra was thrown to the floor, she was out of breath, every inch of her body ached.

"You're paying for your betrayal." Said Slade. "Did you actually think a bit of lava would stop me? You living a _worthless_ normal life would not let me find you?" He then used his hand tool again. Terra screamed, the electricity passing through her body like a bunch of knives, leaving her more and more weak.

"Slade…please…stop…" she begged weakly.

"I won't stop. Not now, not ever." He kneeled over her. "I am the thing that keeps you up at night." He hauled her up. "The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest...and neither will you."

He then shoved her away to slam into the wall.More flickering away as he approached.

"If you promise to join me, and serve me, not ever disobeying my orders again, I'll spare your life." He said, kneeling beside her. "But if you don't…I'll kill you, _painfully and slowly._"

Terra got up, breathing heavily as she reached with the last of her strength toward the bottom basement step.

"I don't care." She said. "I'll never work for you again."

"You have said your death sentence." Said Slade while approaching her. "No one can save you now."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"Beast Boy…"

"He won't come." Said Slade. "You lied to him and broke him apart, he may not even care about you now."

"NO!" she yelled. Her eyes glowed, she used all the strength she had left to try to destroy Slade, throwing multiple rocks on him. But he avoided them all.

"Fool, you wasted your last strength." Said Slade with anger. "You just killed yourself."

Her vision started to blur, every breath she took made her feel pain. She felt dizzy.

She was dying, dying at 15. And she didn't tell Beast Boy the truth.

Suddenly, she heard something from distant.

"Titans, go!" It was the titans. They were fighting Slade…and they were winning. Starfire launched her star bolts at him. Robin and Cyborg approached.

"Sonic Boom?" said Robin with a smirk.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Said Cyborg. They launched their attack with strength, making Slade fall. He soon got up and pulled his blaster.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven used her spell to raise him up and throw him into the wall. Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere turned into a tiger and stroked him on the chest. He then saw Terra and ran towards her.

"Terra!" he yelled as he approached her. "It's ok now, I'm here."

"You…you came…" she said, then collapsed into his arms.

"Terra…"

"Take her out of here, we can handle this!" said Robin.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement and left.

…

Terra woke up in the titans' nursery room. She put her hand on her forehead with pain.

"Ugg, my head's gonna explode!" she said. "Wait a second…I'm not dead!"

"I know that."

She gasped softly when she saw Beast Boy on a chair near her bed. She'd have to tell him now.

"Look, about before…" she started.

"…You do remember, but you were too scared to tell me, because you didn't want to cause us any more problems." He finished.

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"How did you…?"

"You gave me hints." He said, grinning.

"Oh, so…you don't hate me for that?" she said hesitantly.

"I never could." He said, giving her a warm smile. She blushed and smiled back. He placed his hand on hers, making her blush even harder.

"Um…I…" she said.

"Don't talk." He said.

Getting what he meant, she leaned in and closed her eyes. He did the same until his lips touched hers softly in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart, which was followed by a warm, king-size hug.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said.

**-x-**

**Awwwwwww **

**Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth and last chapter. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Now at next morning, the rest of the team had returned. They thought they should do all the "welcome back" thing slowly.

"Okay, now we're going to…?" said Robin. They were outside the nursery room.

"Do the visiting to Terra." Said Starfire.

"And what are you _not_ going to do?"

"No bone-crushing hugs, no asking loads of questions, no offering alien food." She sighed in frustration.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Terra. She had changed into her "Terra" clothes.

"U-hum." Said Beast Boy.

"But…what if they don't accept me back?"

"Terra, I told you, It's been two years, they forgave you." He said with a smile. "In fact, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a t-communicator.

She grabbed the communicator and looked at it, not believing.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Seriously."

She then smiled and hugged him. They heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's them." Said Beast Boy.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Um… "Good morning"?" he suggested. She punched him on the arm, not too strong, though. She still was weak from the battle. Beast Boy faked a face of pain.

"Oh, ouch!"

The door opened and the titans got into the room.

"Terra!" Starfire gave her a bone-crushing hug. Robin slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Starfire…can't…breathe…" said Terra. She let go of her.

After that, there was an awkward silence, the titans and Terra just stared at each other until Terra spoke.

"Um…Good morning?"

Hearing that, Beast Boy bursted into laughter, because after all, she used his suggestion. Soon everyone was laughing as well.

"Friend, it is glorious to have you back!" said Starfire.

"It's nice to see ya, lil' lady!" said Cyborg, shaking her hand.

"It's good to have you back, Terra." Said Robin, offering his hand to her to shake. She didn't shake it, though. Instead, she gave him a (**FRIENDLY) **hug. (This annoyed Beast Boy a bit.)

Everyone looked at Raven.

"Welcome back." She said then gave her a small, but real, smile.

"Well, um…we'll be in the common room. If you need anything, just call." Said Robin, before leaving with the other titans.

She then remembered, _school_. How would she tell her friends she was no longer seeing them? She was a titan now. She got up, grabbed Beast Boy's hand and ran out of the room.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" She said.

"Wait! Where?" he said.

The two teens soon reached the school building. Terra saw her friends, Amber and Ashley near the door.

"This is going to be hard." She said.

"It'll be ok, you'll see." Said Beast Boy. He then grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She blushed and smiled.

When they approached them, Amber and Ashley couldn't believe what they saw.

"They're holding hands." Said Ashley.

"Hey guys!" said Terra.

"Hey, Tara." Said Amber. "What's with the holding hands, you're together now?"

"Yup."

"You missed first class, why didn't you come early?" asked Ashley. "And why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

Terra's smile fadedQuestions, questions and more questions.

"Um…I kinda have something to tell you guys." She said.

…

"You've gotta be kidding me." Said Amber after Terra told them everything.

"It's the truth."

"You actually want us to believe this bulshit?!" (**AN: Sorry for the term.)** said Ashley.

"But…"

"I thought you were my friend." Said Amber.

"I was about to say that." Said Terra, she now had a serious look in her face. She got up and walked towards the door. "Have a good life." Then she left, her eyes tearing.

Beast Boy was waiting outside, he got worried when he saw that Terra was crying.

"Terra?! You ok?"

"I wanna go home." She said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"They bailed on me."

"C'mon, let's go home." Said Beast Boy.

…

Terra and Beast Boy got in the common room, she sat on the couch and looked outside the window. Beast Boy sat next to her.

"Greetings friend, do you wish something to eat?" asked Starfire.

"No, thanks, Star."

"What's wrong?" asked Robin, who saw her teary eyes.

"I just had a hard day." She said.

"C'mon, cheer up!" said Beast Boy, smiling. "Wanna play video games, watch a movie, anything?"

"Beast Boy…"

"I know you want to." He said, grinning. "Pleaaaaase?" He then morphed into a puppy dog. She giggled.

"Ok, but only 'cause I can't resist a puppy." She said.

"Sweet!" he said, nearly jumping off of the couch.

"A movie is a good idea." Said Cyborg.

"Agreed." Said Starfire.

"I'm in." said Robin.

"Raven?" said everyone, turning to her.

"Ok, why not?" she said.

Beast Boy grabbed the DVD "Whicked Scary 2." Then he sat next to Terra and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know?" she said.

"Nah." He said. "I'm just the team clown."

"But you're _my_ clown." She said, giggling.

The rest of the titans sat on the couch. Terra smiled. Though of what happened earlier, she couldn't be happier. Now she had a home, true friends and, more importantly, Beast Boy.

**The End**

**-x-**

**Yup, that's right. The end, the grand finale, el fin, o final, fertig!**

**But don't worry, my readers, there will be more stories.**

**Rob/Star fans, check out "Just tell me why".**

**And thank you for reading!**

**The free time writer.**


End file.
